charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Fa Mulan (花木蘭) is the main titular protagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film of the same name and its 2004 direct-to-video sequel. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. 25 November 2001 - 11 June 2016 Her speaking voice is provided by Ming-Na Wen while her singing voice is provided by Lea Salonga. Mulan is the 8th official Disney Princess and first heroine in the line-up who is not actually royalty through either birth or marriage. Background Mulan resides in a small Chinese village with her father, her mother, and her wisecracking grandmother (whom Mulan takes after). She also has a dog named Little Brother. As the standard of the period, Mulan is urged to uphold her family honor by adhering to the status quo set for woman of the time. Mulan, however, is presented as an outcast. She was clumsy and sought to finish her household chores by inventing contraptions to do the work in her place (much to the chagrin of her father). As a member of the Fa family, Mulan is under the protection of the Fa Family ancestors and the family guardians (which are represented by animals of the Chinese zodiac). By the end of the original Mulan, Mulan's personal guardian was that of Mushu, a diminutive dragon. Personality At the start of the film, Mulan is introduced as a free-spirited outcast; a clumsy girl who is unable to follow rules, regulations, or traditions. Despite this, she has a warm heart and wants nothing more than to uphold her family honor while keeping true to herself. Because of her society, however, this is difficult to accomplish and often brings chaos and embarrassment into her life. The driving force of Mulan's journey is the love she has for her father. When her father is drafted to serve in the Emperor's army, Mulan steals his orders and reports to the camp in his place to protect him as well as to satisfy her desire to prove her own self-worth. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into - particularly in the lives of women. Early in the film, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Mulan was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. During her time in camp, Mulan's personality takes a shift. She proves to be fierce, both physically and mentally, as well as self-reliant, impressionable, and persistent. As she learns the ways of strength and agility, she rises to the top of her class, setting an example for the men surrounding her and soon earns their respect and friendship. Over time, Mulan gains more confidence, symbolizing her growth, as she becomes more of a mature woman by the third act of the film. She has the ability to perform successful tactics through quick-thinking and mental observation, as opposed to mere brute strength (something that is idealized in her camp) which would eventually result in saving her fellow soldiers, as well as China, on notable occasions. Nevertheless, she retained her humble nature, not once becoming overconfident and boastful, even after becoming a beloved heroine and receiving countless amounts of praise and respect from the very society that continuously opposed her. It wasn't until Mulan returned home and received a loving welcome from her father that she truly emoted her satisfaction over her previous successes, proving her goal, overall, was to uphold her family honor, while being true to herself; this being visually and thematically represented by her relationship with her father. By the sequel, it is shown that Mulan's personality, seen during the latter half of the first film, has remained. Mulan is a responsible young woman, seen as a fearless warrior, leader, and beloved role model among her people, both men and women. Nevertheless, she is also fun-loving and jovial, especially when seen with Shang, whom she had developed a strong, romantic relationship with by the start second film. The sequel also shows her to be rather laid-back, open-minded, and philosophical, believing in the practice of following one's heart. Physical Appearance Mulan had long black hair, when joining the army she cut it so her hair wouldn't be too big for a bun. She also has dark brown eyes. Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful Hanfus (Chinese dresses) to her soldier's getup, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple Hanfu, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports a kung fu styled soldier's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's Hanfu and her father's armor. Except when she goes to the matchmaker, Mulan does not wear any makeup or anything to beautify her appearance. Mulan is naturally beautiful nonetheless. When she sleeps, she wears a light blue tank top, short blue shorts, and is barefoot. She wears a dress consisting of a green long-sleeved shirt with olive brims and both yellow skirt and inside shirt with a low cut neckline, blue wrap, red waistband, and black ballet flats, but also has been seen barefoot as well. To impress the matchmaker, she had her face painted in white, red lips, black hair tied in a loose bun with a red hair ribbon, narrow crimson and pale pink Chinese skirt, pink jacket with long, flowing sleeves, aqua and plum collar, blue wrap with a red ribbon to fasten it, light purple scarf, same color shoes, jade bead necklace, gold dangling earrings, and a special lotus flower hair pick. When she was disguised as "Ping," she has black hair tied in a bun with a teal ribbon to look like a man (when she cuts her long, beautiful hair with her father's sword into a shoulder-length), and dark green soldier armor. In the Martial Arts sequence, she had a cream suit. In the Shan Yu battle, she wore a teal dress consisting of a poet-sleeved blouse, long olive vest with a crimson collar, crimson belt, light pink sash, and same color shoes. Gallery Mulan Icon.jpg Mulan-0.jpg Mulan2.jpg Mulan.jpg Mulan blossom.png Mulan.6.png Images (12).jpg Lesson-1.jpg Grid-cell-4932-1427763658-5.jpg Image 4d118d40.jpg Fa mulan 400x400.jpg Fa-Mulan-mulan-9589607-207-341.jpg Fa Mulan.jpg Character disneyprincess mulan 693b57cb.jpeg DP-Mulan.jpg C0a6d553fb813a901981336536ef9ca3.jpg Can-you-help-make-a-man-out-of-mulan-2-17367-1468161631-9 dblbig.jpg 865a900172fcb51be74b0f13e8a69e2d.jpg A4f4dc2fa91c0765ddc627a057df14f3--princess-photo-the-princess.jpg 0ccdc5fe18ef85ea08c6e605f5f04000.jpg Mulan-arrow-smile1.jpg Mulanart2.png Mulannewuk.png Mulan-ref2.jpg Newmulansit.png Princess-Mulan-disney-princess-39040277-722-722.jpg Royalredmulan.png Profile_-_Mulan.jpg Mulan.12.png Mulan.10.png Mulan.8.png 2Dand3DPrincesses.png Mulanmagazine customprint int.1552330492.jpg Disney-Princess-Mulan-Universal-UL2-6-Pin-Cylinder-Key-Blank-DSH-KEY00060-11.jpg ScaredVanellope.png 12OfficialPrincesses.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Merida2CMulan2C and Belle prepare to attack Vanellope.jpg Unnamed.png PrincessCatHeader 1920x716.jpg 3oJvbhhl.jpg 566009fd-b36c-4ae4-891d-a175f90740a2.jpg 843d044c8c964f756437be0fb0147.jpeg 9ba31d52-mulan header.jpg Mulan (2020 film).jpeg 5e8be961-6d3d-477c-90fc-e2b9d18d932f.jpg 31bb632616544078617fbec7a9c70492.png Ws-mulan-comfy.png Mulan.11.png Mulan.5.png Mulan.7.png 4c7e9593bd264430a22a63ced0709db7lg.jpg Downlo33ad.jpg 0a72845c913e7c32446e31056df4b17f.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Wir yourgirlsquad int page 39.1561155178.jpg Disney-princess-i63203.jpg 1044774694.jpg DPIConsDisneyPlus.png Videos Mulan - Honor To Us All Mulan- MatchMaker Clip (HD) Mulan - Reflections HQ Mulan Training Scene Mulan- Mountain Fight Mulan- Saving China Clip (HD) Ralph Breaks the Internet Venellope Meets the Disney princesses-0 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Black haired characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Asian characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Mulan characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Characters based on real people Category:Muscular characters Category:Historical characters Category:Singing characters Category:Horsemen Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Iconic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Soldiers Category:Feminists Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Amazons Category:Swordsmen Category:Attractive characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Characters voiced by Lea Salonga Category:Characters voiced by Ming-Na Wen Category:Brutes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Destroyers Category:Titular characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Impersonaters Category:Independent characters Category:PNG characters Category:Full sized articles Category:Primary characters Category:Protected pages